Noble Prince Mordred
}|UnitProp|UnitBuffMod}}|prop= } |id = 840608 |no = 8412 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 155 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 62, 65, 68, 74, 77, 80, 86, 89, 92, 98, 101, 104 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 59, 71, 83, 95 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The illegitimate son of King Arthur, this young man and his father ended up facing off in a deadly duel. A mysterious sorcerer and a talented engineer managed to alter this disastrous fate with the power of the Grail. If Mordred would’ve been brought up as a legitimate prince, he could've been a lazy and idle boy. Being naturally skilled with the sword, he could have been less diligent with his training sessions, much to the displeasure of his instructor, the knight Perceval. Perhaps he might have taken advantage of these hours to go seduce the court instead. Many women may have fought to obtain his favor, but only a few gentlemen would have approached the charming prince, Lancelot being one of them. Enjoying parties, he could have spent a fortune in order to organize these grand banquets with his friends. The king, however, might have been blind to his beloved son’s escapades, leading him to offer the legendary sword Excalibur to the prince as gift to celebrate his coming of age. However, Mordred would've not been able to win unanimous support amongst the Knights of the Round Table. In fact, he might have laughed at the famous quest for the fanciful goblet. While he might have made for an invincible warrior, could the kingdom be truly safe with a successor this irresponsible? |summon = So handsome and strong... This is the invincible Prince Mordred! |fusion = Father! Friends! Let's celebrate after the battle! |evolution = So handsome and strong... This is the invincible Prince Mordred! |hp_base = 6487 |atk_base = 2625 |def_base = 2351 |rec_base = 2279 |hp_lord = 9267 |atk_lord = 3750 |def_lord = 3359 |rec_lord = 3255 |hp_anima = 10384 |rec_anima = 2957 |atk_breaker = 4048 |def_breaker = 3061 |def_guardian = 3657 |rec_guardian = 3106 |def_oracle = 3210 |rec_oracle = 3702 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Richest Son |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, max HP, boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, boosts Zel, Karma and Item drop rates & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |lsnote = 1.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 60% Zel, 40% Karma, 9% Item drop rate |bb = Invincible Heir |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), greatly boosts BC, HC and item drop rates for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, fills own BB gauge to max, adds highly probable Spark critical for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = +300% multiplier per use up to 2x, 40% BC/HC, 7% Item drop rate, 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60%, 60% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage & 20% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 400~1000 |sbb = Legendary Prince |sbbdescription = 15 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, fills own BB gauge to max, boosts Spark damage of Thunder types for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5% chance to deal max HP damage, 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60%, 50% Spark to Thunder types & 100% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 45 |sbbmultiplier = 1200 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Graceful Fate |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% damage against afflicted foes, 500% elemental damage, 400% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Exquisite Treachery |synergy = Radiance |bondunit = Dark Path Arthur |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, Thunder and Light elemental damage, damage against status afflicted foes, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice & adds status ailment infliction to attack |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Spoiled Child |esitem = Photon Spear and/or Caliburn |esdescription = Negates critical and elemental damage for all allies and 40% boost to all parameters when Photon Spear is equipped, adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turn effect to BB/SBB and adds all elements to attack for 3 turns to BB/SBB/UBB when Caliburn is equipped, greatly boosts Thunder elemental damage & boosts Zel and Karma drop rates for all allies |esnote = 20% chance to recast, 100% elemental damage, 10% Zel, 25% Karma |evofrom = 840607 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's raises Atk parameter limit break |omniskill3_2_note = +10000 boost. Raises Atk limit to 140000 total |omniskill3_3_sp = 15 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's Atk boost relative to remaining HP effect |omniskill3_3_note = +50% boost. 50% + 1.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 200% boost at max HP total. |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB's damage effectiveness |omniskill3_4_note = +400% multiplier, +300% consecutive use bonus, +60% Crit Rate. |omniskill3_5_sp = 50 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB's damage effectiveness |omniskill3_5_note = +500% multiplier, +10% chance to deal max HP damage, +60% Crit Rate, +100-400% boost relative to remaining HP & +60% Crit rate |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boost for Thunder types effect |omniskill3_6_note = +50% boost. 100% boost total |omniskill3_7_sp = 25 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds enormous Thunder elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_8_sp = 10 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 75% chance |omniskill3_9_sp = 20 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds enormous damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_10_sp = 25 |omniskill3_10_desc= Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_10_note= 160% boost |howtoget = |notes = *Mordred's Summon and Evolution quote are the same. |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Mordred2 }}